


Everything is not okay (and that's okay)

by ChannieRooo



Series: Stray kids One Shots [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bang Chan is Whipped, Confessions, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, One Shot, bang chan is owerworked, this is just fluff, tired chan, whipped kim woojin, woojin is Whipped, woojin wants to help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 21:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16584419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChannieRooo/pseuds/ChannieRooo
Summary: Chan is tired and sad and woojin just wants to help.





	Everything is not okay (and that's okay)

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a fluffy mess, might become a two-shot haven't decided yet. also this is my fist work here don't kill me.

Everything is okay,

That’s what he always had to tell himself. 

Everything was okay,

Even when it wasn’t. 

When BamBam and Yugyeom left and debuted, he said it was okay, even if the loneliness was eating him alive, begging him to give up. But it was okay. He would get his chance another time. and he did. His chance came in the form of two young boys; Seo Changbin and Han Jisung. Their shared love for music, rap and producing made them closer than ever, giving new hope that yes, this was his group, and then it started to grow. More and more people entered his life bringing new opportunities, new experiences and new friendship and suddenly form 1 to 3 to now 9 members. His lovely members, that he would sacrifice the world for, they meant the world to Chan. even if he was hard on them, it was to make sure they all made it. All of them. Together. 

But then he started to lose them. Fist was Minho. Eliminated because of one minor mistake, how could this happen? Chan was broken. How could he leave even one behind when they had grown so strong together? But he still has seven members left. He had to be okay. For them. And so he told himself it would be okay. Just like before when others had left. Everything is okay.

But then he lost yet another important piece of himself. Felix. His brother. One of the few connections he had left of his home in Australia. He was in a daze, like in a dream- no, a nightmare. How could they do this? How could they take away his brother just like that? With no sense of remorse at all, it was terrifying. But everything was okay. Because he still had to stay strong. He had to make sure they were okay, so he had to be okay. He couldn’t lose anymore. Couldn’t let anyone else fall behind.  
The rest of his time was spent sleepless nights either working, training, or making sure everything was perfect. But then they came back. His bothers were returned to him. And they were staying. For good. And everything was okay again. He debuted with his bothers, he is able to perform with his brothers, he has them all were he wants them.

But why isn’t he okay?

For a long time now he had felt something was missing, but he didn’t know what it was. He had achieved his dream, he was with his family so why wasn’t he happy?  
He tried to hide his emotions, masking it with the dimple smile everyone seemed to love so much, but it just wouldn’t touch his eyes. And no one seemed to notice. Or so he hoped. 

Woojin noticed the bleakness hidden behind the leader’s happiness. He would laugh even at things that weren’t funny, try to lighten the mood way too much. Like he was hiding something, and no one knew how to hide something as well as Woojin, who had been able to hide his true feelings for the younger leader. He had seen how strong the younger had been and his admiration was growing every day. But he knew something was wrong. The smile was too forced. Too fake. And so Woojin made up a plan. He would confront him calmly when he was in the studio alone and tell him that he understood. Yes. He would do that. And he would make everything okay.

It was late, around 2:00 in the morning and Chan was working once again. It wasn’t his first all nighter, and it sure wouldn’t be the last, but combined with last night’s only 1 hour nap made it harder. The computer screen was glaring at him, daring him to quit and just go to bed, but he couldn’t. The track was too off to let it go. He had to at least make it sound okay. He beat was off and sounded awful. He couldn’t leave it.  
He was too engulfed in his work to notice the door behind him open and close signaling another person entering the room.  
‘’You are going to kill yourself with all this work.’’ The person said. It was a calm but still stern voice, almost fatherly concern. But it still startled Chan a whole lot. 

‘’Jeez, you scared me!’’ the younger said to the new arrival. But it wasn’t long before his eyes were once again glued to the glowing computer screen.  
Deeming the room too dark, Woojin turned on the lights. The sudden light hurting the leader’s eyes making Chan blink several times as his eyes adjusted to the now bright room. ‘’What do you want Woojin? Is something wrong?’’ he asked, panic creeping into his voice

‘’No, no, everything is fine. Well. Almost everything.’’ Woojin answered the younger. Now was the time.

‘’what do you mean? What’s wrong? Is it the kids? Do they need anything? I can-‘’ 

‘’No Chan the kids are fine, I was talking about you.’’ Woojin cut of the frantic rant. The leader looked at him puzzled. 

‘’Oh?’’

‘’Yes! You are working way too hard, I mean, you hardly eat, you don’t sleep, you are cooped up here for days on end. I’m worried about you.’’ The oldest explained. This made the younger’s eye soften, if only a little. He wasn’t used to people worrying about him, usually it was the other way around. 

‘’Well, you don’t need to worry. I’m okay.’’

‘’But you’re not though.’’ Woojin starts to explain. ‘’You don’t think I notice it but I do. You might show your dimple and everyone think it’s fine, but I can see it. Your eyes are still dull, you laugh at even the most random things, and you always have to have some noise. Like the quiet is going to scream out the lie. ‘’  
Chan looks down, his shoes becoming a lot more interesting than Woojin or his computer. Guilt running off him like sweat after a long day of practice.  
‘’I know how you feel, because I used to be like that too. And I know how much it hurts. But you brought me out of that. You gave me new hope of belonging. Of achieving. And I am here to return the favor.’’ 

Woojin walked up to Chan’s computer saving the work and closing it. Chan tried to stop him, but his lack of energy didn’t help when the other was like a real life bear. But it didn’t stop there. Woojin the strong bear he is, lifted Chan over his shoulder and carried him out followed with a ray of protests from the younger of the two.  
‘’Woojin, put me down! Stop, what if someone sees?!’’ 

‘’then be quiet so we won’t attract any attention then! Have you any idea how late it is? Everyone is already a sleep. Now shush until we get back to the dorm.’’ It was a side of Woojin he had never seen. Not that he didn’t mind it, he had always found the older attractive, but he have been way to busy to act on it, or even think about it. but now what he actually did think about it, he couldn’t help but feel a slight embarrassment. 

The walk from the studio to the dorm was short, barely a fifteen minute walk. The soft but cold wind feeling nice on Chan’s very warm body, and Woojin’s broad shoulders did nothing but help lull him to sleep. The bigger and broader surface making it more comfortable then if it was anyone else. Chan was playing with the sleeves on his sweater, as his eyes became droopy, the calm feeling making him oblivious to everything else.  
‘’don’t fall asleep just yet. We still need to talk.’’ The deep rumble of Woojin’s voice was almost enough for Chan to fall asleep, but he willed himself to listen and to stay awake. 

Once the duo entered the now quiet and dark dorm, the kids most likely asleep as the clock had now struck 3:00. Woojin was quick to take of his shoes as well as Chan’s before he made a beeline for the younger’s room, Changbin most likely sleeping in Felix’s room as Gyu had been missing for the last couple days. The younger becoming a great replacement, almost even better, but don’t let Gyu know that. 

The older placed Chan softly on the latter’s bed, disturbing him as little as possible, wanting him to stay in the calm feeling just a little longer.  
Chan have always been seen as the strong and brave one. And he was, he was oh so brave and strong, but even the strong gets tired, and the brave gets scared, Woojin knew this. That’s why he cherished seeing the younger this calm so much. 

‘’I get it you know.’’ Woojin started he was sitting on the bed between Chan’s legs, to make sure Chan stayed where he was and too be the one in control instead. ‘’It’s hard being the leader, I know. You try to be okay all the time, even when we lost Minho and Felix, you never told us how much it hurt. Instead, you focused on us and work. Never leaving the studio unless completely necessary.’’ With the feeling of being caught, like a child’s lie being exposed, Chan as he looked everywhere but at Woojin.  
‘’I just want you to know I’m here for you. I wouldn’t have made it without you. None of us would, so it is just fair that I do the same.’’ Woojin leaned down to press his forehead against the younger’s making Chan look him in the eyes. ‘’You don’t have to be okay anymore.’’ And with those words, Chan finally broke. Hot tears were falling down his cheeks uncontrollably. Woojin just cradles him and whispers sweet nothing in his ears, trying to calm him as much as possible and focus on his breathing.  
It took a whole fifteen minutes until Chan calmed down again. The younger now cozily placed in between Woojin and the wall, hidden from everyone. It was calm and quiet, the only noise being the sound of the two boys breathing and calm heart beats. 

‘’Woojin.’’ It was the first words he had said since they left the studio, and it gained Woojin’s attention right away. 

‘’Hmm?’’ Woojin gave out a deep hum to tell he was listening.

‘’Thank you, ya’know, for taking care of me. I really appreciate it.’’

‘’Of course. I would do anything for you.’’ Woojin didn’t mean for the last part to slip past his lip, but they still did. 

‘’Anything?’’ the younger asked, bright eyes staring up at the elder with what looked like hope and adoration.

‘’Yeah anything, I promise.’’ 

‘’So. What if I said that: I wanted you to like me?’’ Chan’s face had become as pink as Jeongin’s sweater, coating his cheeks and ears as he spoke in a soft voice, like a child asking for appreciation. 

‘’what are you talking about, I already like you.’’ The clueless Woojin said.

‘’No-‘’ Chan sat up, brining the older with him. ‘’I mean like, LIKE, like me…’’

‘’Oh.’’ Was all Woojin could say. The elder was completely stunned, ‘he liked me back?’ The thought of the younger liking him back was so farfetched he never even thought about it. 

‘’Well’’ Woojin started again lifting his hands to Chan’s cheeks, bringing his head up to look him right in the eyes. ‘’I guess a promise is a promise then.’’ It wasn’t long until Chan felt a pair of soft lips on his own, the sudden action catching him off-guard, but it wasn’t long until the younger responded fondly to the kiss. It was deep and raw with emotions that both boys lacked words to explain. The love and adoration seeping through them like hot fire burning wherever their bodies met. The moment so perfect, like taken from a move or a novel. The kiss became deeper as Woojin asked for entrance by biting slightly at Chan’s lower lip, the younger granting it almost immediately. The feeling of the other was almost overwhelming. The feeling of happiness and just being loved sending the both of them into pure euphoria. 

The two boys separated, the sound of deep breaths and strong heartbeat taking over all their senses. Woojin looked at the younger with a special glint in his eyes. It’s a glint that has always been there, but now it seemed stronger, lighter almost. The look he gave brought Chan back to the shy mess he has always been when he received affection instead of being the one giving. 

‘’You should really sleep, it’s getting quite late.’’ Woojin said before he brought Chan closer to his chest. Chan let out a deep sigh as fatigue took over his whole body. He closed his eyes, the smell of Woojin’s cologne lulling him slowly to sleep

And for once, Chan could say, everything wasn’t okay, and that was okay. He could breath again and Woojin was his new oxygen. And finally. He slept.


End file.
